Unholy Confessions
by Ph.D Shadows
Summary: Sesuatu terjadi pada hubungan Sakura dan Kakashi.
1. Chapter 1

**_Unholy_**** Confessions**

Di tengah hujan salju terlihat sebuah taxi berwarna kuning berhenti di depan gedung apartement mewah di kawasan LA. Munculah seorang wanita menggunakan mantel hitam yang senada dengan kegelapan malam. Dia berjalan menuju gedung megah itu.

Sakura membuka pintu apartemen tempat suaminya tinggal. Mereka memang tinggal terpisah, karena Sakura berkerja sebagai supermodel di New York dan suaminya, Kakashi berkerja sebagai pemain sepakbola di salah satu clup terbesar LA.

Banyak clup sepak bola luar Asia yang tertarik dengan kemampuan pesepak bola dari asia. Memang dari segi fisik pemain asal asia lebih mungil, namun lebih unggul dalam kecepatan dan emosi. Pemain dari asia lebih mampu menciptakan keakraban antar pemain. Bukankah itu memang sifat alami orang timur.

Kakashi sedikit berbeda. Dari segi fisik, dia memiliki tinggi 189 cm, tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan pemain kulit hitam maupun kulit putih. Semua itu karena ibu Kakashi berasal dari Italia. Jadi tidak heran jika dia memiliki rambut perak dan tinggi melebihi orang Asia pada umumnya. Ayah Kakashi adalah orang Jepang, itu adalah alasan kenapa matanya berwarna hitam bukan biru seperti orang Eropa.

Sepanjang perjalanan beberapa orang memanggil namanya. Sebagai balasan Sakura tersenyum. Beberapa orang malah meminta foto bersamanya. Sakura tidak menolak. Sakura memang salah satu model Victori's secret yang terkenal wow. Dia juga menjadi wajah bagi beberapa produk wanita ternama di dunia.

Sakura langsung menuju ke dapur karena dia sangat haus. Dia mengambil air dingin yang tersimpan di lemari pendingin. Berjalan mendekati tempat di mana gelas-gelas yang tertat arapih. Sakura menuangkan air kedalam gelas, dan meminumnya hingga habis. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan.

Sakura mengeluarkan handphonenya. Ia membuka daftar kontaknya, dan menekan pilihan panggil pada sebuah kontak. Kontak itu bernama Kakashi. Sakura menempelkan handphone pada telinganya. Setelah beberapa saat hanya terdengar nada tunggu berubah menjadi kata hallo.

Namun bukan suara itu yang Sakura ingin dengar. Kenapa terdengar seperti suara wanita?. Siapa orang itu? kenapa dia yang mengangkat telephone Kakashi. Banyak pertanyaan yang berterbangan di kepala Sakura. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap berusaha untuk berfikir positif.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar pintu terbuka. Sakura beranjak dari kursi menuju pintu masuk. Baru beberapa langkah, Sakura berhenti. Rupanya dia tidak harus repot-repot berjalan. Dia sudah dapat melihat siapa yang datang. Kakashi dan seorang wanita yang tidak ia kenal.

Sakura sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat. Air matany aperlahan mengalir. Sakura terduduk dengan tangan menutup mulutnya sendiri. Sakura berusaha mengingkari apa yang dia lihat. Berharap semua itu tidak nyata, hanya mimpi buruk. Namun dia tidak bisa mengingkari kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya.

Terlihat seorang berambut perak menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher wanita berambut gelap yang sedan mendesah. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatan itu hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain. Seseorang yang sedang menangis pedih karena mereka. Kedua orang tersebut berjalan menuju ke ruangan lain. Sang laki-laki berjalan sempoyongan sedangkan si wanita berjalan dengan normal.

Saat kedua orang telah menutup pintu, Sakura mencoba untuk berdiri. Namun seluruh tubuhnya sedang bergetar hebat. Beberapa kali dia mencoba untuk berdiri namun gagal. Sakura mengambil nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Perlahan namun pasti Sakura berdiri dengan berpegangan pada sebuah meja.

Sakura berjalan keluar dari aparteman Kakashi dengan tetap menangis. Berjalan secepat mungkn menghindari kemungkinan paparazzi melihat keadaannya yang sedang menagis. Beberapa kali ia terpeleset dan jatuh terduduk. Dengan cepat Sakura berdiri dari duduknya. Sekarang Sakura lebih muda untuk bangkit dari pada tadi.

Sakura menaiki taxi ke arah bandara. Ia ingin kembali ke New York malam itu juga. Entahla masih ada penerbangan yang tersisah pada malam selarut ini. Ia tidak ingin seseorangpun mengetahui kepergiannya ke LA.

Sakura sampai di bandara. Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura menenangkan dirinya. Hinga saat tiba di bandara dia sudah tidak menagis. Ia tahu jika ada yang melihat, pasti akan menjadi hot news di semua majalah gossip. Namun sayang dia tidak mendapatkan penerbangan malam ini. Dia mendapatkan tiket pesawat untuk keesokan harinya. Sakura memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel sekitar bandara untuk malam ini.

Sakura telah berada di ruang tunggu bandara. Sebentar lagi penerbangannya akan dimulai. Dia tidak berganti baju, tetap baju yang kemarin. Dia menggunakan kacamata hitam untuk menutupi mata merahanya. Rambutnya tertata rapih, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi kemarin malam. Wajahnya telihat segar, tentu saja itu bukan wajah sebenarnya yang sangat kacau, sedih ,dan kecewa.

Sakura telah sampai di New York. Cara berjalannya terlihat tidak biasa. Tentu semua orang dapat melihat itu. Sedikit tertatih seperti menahan rasa sakit.

Sakura menghampi ritempat duduk yang kosong. Terlihat dia sedang memegang perutnya. Entah sejak kemarin malam perutnya terasa sakit. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Keringat mulai berkeluaran akibat dari sakura menahan rasa sakitnya.

Seorang wanita berwajah oriental menghampiri Sakura. Wanita itu duduk di samping sakura. Sakura menatap kearah orang itu, sepertinya dia orang Jepang. Wanita itu mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Sakura, Memegang bahu Sakura dengan lembut dan bertanya "Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi perut saya sakit" Sakura menjawab dengan suara bergetar karena menahan rasa sakit yang kian memuncak.

Wanita itu melihat kearah perut Sakura dan terus ke bawah. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah saat melihat kaki sakura ."Astaga" orang itu mulai terlihat panik. "Anda tunggu di sini, saya akan memanggil petugas" wanita itupun berlari kearah petugas yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu. Meninggalkan Sakura dan koper miliknya sendiri.

Reaksi dan kata-kata wanita itu membuat Sakura resah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Sakura tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu. Sakit di perutnya semakin menyiksa. Sakitnya sama dengan saat akan melahirkan dulu.

Seorang petugas keamanan dan wanita tadi berlari kearah sakura yang sedang kesakitan."Nyonya apa yang terjadai pada Anda?Anda mengalami pendarahan". Dengan cepat petugas menghubungi kantornya meminta sebuah ambulance.

'Ambulance? Pendarahan?' Sakura menjadi tambah bingung. Perlahan Sakura menunduk dan melihat kearah betisnya. 'Astaga' mata Sakura melebar seketika saat melihat darah yang mengalir sepanjang betisnya. Sakura menatap kedua orang yang ada di depannya. Terpampang nyata wajah panik dari wajah wanita yang menolongnya dan ekspresi khawatir dari petugas yang sedang berlutut di depannya.

**To be continue**

Terima kasih telah membaca chapter pertama dari Unholy Confessions. Semoga anda terhibur dengan karya saya. Tentang pemilihan judul memang terkesan tidak nyambung. Namun dua bait liriknya melahirkan inspirasi dasar fanfic ini, percayalah.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura? Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya,. . . Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

Uye chapter 2 sudah tiba!

Maap para pembaca warningnya ketinggalan. Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

**Warning: **OOC (sakura 25, Kakashi 30), AU

Selamat membaca.

"AAARRGGHHHH" Sakura menjerit kesakitan dan mengeratkan cengkramannya. Darah semakin deras mengucur.

"Aku minta ambulance secepatnya, keadaanya semakin parah. Dia harus segera mendapat pertolongan" petugas berkata pada rekannya lewat HT yang adadi tangannya. "Apa? Baru tiba dua puluh menit lagi, pendarahannya semakin parah, Dia akan mati kehabisan darah darah jika menunggu selama itu" dengan nada emosi ia merbicara kepada rekannya.

Wanita itu melirik nama yang tertera pada seragam petugas yang ada disampingnya. "Tuan Sandres", "Kita bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan mobilku, dia pendarahan, jika terlambat akan berbahaya" usul wanita itu.

"Ah iya, ide bagus nona….?"

"Hyunga" wanita itu memperkenalkan diri "Anda yang menggendong, saya membawa tas dan mengemudikan mobil. Okey" merekpun berdiri. Hyunga melepas sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakan oleh Sakura. Perlahan tubuh Sakura diangkat oleh petugas. Mereka berlari menuju mobil Hyunga.

Beberapa orang menatap dengan rasa ingin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi, siapa, mengapa petugas mengendong wanita yang bersimba darah.

Petugas mendudukan tubuh Sakura kemudian menghampiri Hyunga yang sedang memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam bagasi. "Nona Hyunga lebih baik anda yang menemani, dan saya yang mengemudi" Hyunga lalu menganguk dan memberikan kunci mobilmya kepada petugas.

Hyunga masuk kedalam mobil, duduk disamping Sakura. Mesin mesin mobilpun hidup. Mereka melesat menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Nyonya siapa nama anda?" Hyunga menambil salah satu tangan Sakura dan kemudian mengenggamnya.

"Sakura…Sakura Hatake" Sakura menjawab dengan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Nona Hyunga tolong tanyakan apa Nyonya Hatake memiliki seseorang yang dapat dihubungi" Sanders mengemudi dengan sangat cepat menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Sebelum Hyunga bertanya, Sakurasudah terlabih dahulu menjawab "Tolong hubungi arg.. manager saya… Tsunade.. tolong hubungi kontak bernama Tsunade di Handphone saya" Sakura mengapai tasnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah Handphone berwarna hitam dan memberikannya ke Hyunga.

Hyunga menerima Handphone dari Sakura. Dengan cepat ia membuka daftar kontak "T, S, U, N, A, D, E apa ejaanku benar" Sakura hanya menganguk.

Hyunga telah mencoba beberapa kali menelpone tapi tidak diangkat. Sekali lagi Hyunga mencoba danakhirnya terdengar seorang wanita berkata "Ah maaf Sakura handponku tertinggal di mobil, jadi aku tidak tahu kau menelponku".

"Apa benar anda manager Sakura Hatake?"

"Iya, anda siapa? Kenapa menggunakan handphone Sakura" Tsunade bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Saya Hyunga Hyunga, Sakura Hateke sedang mengalami pendarahan. Kami sedang menuju rumah sakit…" Hyunga berhenti danbertanya pada laki-laki yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya "Tuan Sanders kita menuju rumah sakit mana?".

Dengan sedikit menoleh kebelakang dia menjawab "Rumah sakit bersalin st. Maria".

Hyunga melanjutkan pembicaraanya dengan Tsunade. "Rumah sakit bersalin st. maria "

"Baik tolong jaga dia, saya menuju ke sana" Tsunade menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mengemudi menuju rumah sakit.

Dokter keluar dari balik pintu dan berjalan menuju Tsunade yang sedang duduk di kursi depan ruangan. Tsunade kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

Dari wajahnya terpancar kehawatiran. Dia telah bersama Sakura sejak Sembilan tahun yang lalu. Menemani Sakura dari awal karirnya. Dialah yang menyaksikan pertumbuhan Sakura. Dari sakura berusia 16 tahun hinga 25 tahun. Dari Sakura remaja hinga memiliki tiga anak. Tidak heran jika dia mengangap sakura seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaanya, apa Sakura baik-baiksaja?" Tsunade bertanya kepada dokter.

"Apa anda walinya?" Dokter kembali bertanya kepada Tsunade.

"Saya managernya".

"Pasien mengalami keguguran. Janinya belum keluar seutuhnya, kami membutuhkan persetujuan dari suami ataupun keluarga untuk melakukan kuret. Usaha ini untuk membersihkandan mengambil janin yang masih tertinggal di dalam rahim untuk menghindari infeksi. Kami membutuhkan dengan segera persetujuan itu."

Tsunade menatap dokter dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sakura hamil, tapi dia tidak menggetahui tentang hal itu. Jika Sakura hamil kenapa tidak mengurangi jadwalnya, kenapa dia masih menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi.

Tsunade kemudian menelpone Kakashi untuk meminta izin menandatangani surat persetujuan dari rumah sakit.

Di tempat lain

Kakashi sedang terduduk di sofa ruang tv-nya. Wajahnya sangat kusut seperti cucian yang baru saja diperas.

Dia sedang memeikirkan apa yang dilahukan tadi malam. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti perasaanya. Bayangan saat-saat manis bersama Sakura menghantui fikirannya.

Menghadiri pesta teman satu clubnya, minum hingga mabuk, tanpa dia sadari pulang dengan membawa seorang wanita. Astaga dia telah menghianati Sakura tadi malam.

Dalam fikirannya terlintas bagaimana jika Sakura mengetahui jika ia telah melakukan "'itu"' dengan wanita lain? Bagaimana jika Sakura mengetahui jika ada wanita lain yang sedang menggunakan kamar mandi mereka? Apakah Sakura akan membenci dan kemudian meniggalkannya? Sudah jelas jika Kakashi tidak akan mampu melihat Sakura tersakiti, apalagi olehnya sendiri.

Semakin Kakashi memikirkan betapa kejadian ini akan menyakiti Sakura, semakin ia merasa bersalah.

Tiba-tiba handphonennya dering. Dengan malas Kakashi mengambil handponenya. Pada layar handphonya terpampang ID Tsunade. 'Tsunade? Ada apa dia menelphoneku?'

"Hallo Kakashi, sesuau terjadi pada Sakura. Dia keguguran, dokter meminta persetujuan untuk melakukan kuret. Ini harus segera dilaksanakan. Apa aku boleh menandatangani persetujuan itu?" Tsunade berbicara dengan tidak memberikan kesempatan Kakashi untuk berbicara.

Kakashi bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade "Tsunade, bicara dengan jelas apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?".

"Sakura keguguran. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Apa kamu setuju jika Sakura dikuret, bila kamu setuju akau akan menandatanganni berkas berkasnya" Tsunade menjelaskan dengan lebih ljelas dari pada tadi.

"Astaga, Tolong lakukan yang terbaik. Jika kuret memang harus dilakukan, aku setuju. Tsunade tolong urus administrasi Sakura. Aku akan terbang segera". Kakashi memutuskan telephone.

Kakashi kemudian berjalan menghampiri wanita yang sedang duduk di dapurnya. Wanita yang entah siapa namanya, siapa dia, darimana asalnya. Dia sedang memakan roti panggang dan segelas susu.

"Cepat kami selesaikan rotimu dan segera keluar dari sini, aku ada urusan" Kakashi berbicara kepada wanita itu dengan nada dingin.

Wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis kearah Kakashi. Namun dia tidak membalas dan berbalik. Dia merasa tersinggung, kemudian mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar dengan cepat.

Pintu ruangan inap sakura terbuka. Saat pintu terbuka terlihat seorang berambut merah jambu tertidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Di sudut ruangan terlihat dua orang wanita sedang bermain dengan tiga orang anak balita.

Semua mata menuju arah pintu, saat menyadari ada orang lain yang memasuki ruangan. Kedua anak laki-laki langsung berlari ke arah laki-laki berambut perak yang berjalan masuk.

"Kakashi akhirnya kau datang juga" Tsunade menyapa Kakashi yang telah datang dari LA.

"Bagai mana keadaan Sakura?" Kakashi menggendong kedua putera kembarnya, satu di depan dan yang satu lagi di depan.

"Dia masih belum sadar setelah kuret. Dokter berkata kemungkinan besar dia keguguran karena setres atau terjatuh. Usia kandungannya masih tiga minggu, aku rasa dia juga tidak mengetahui jika dia sedang hamil, karena dia mengatakan apapun padaku".

Sakura mulai membuka matanya. Dia terkejut karena di tangan kirinya tertanam beberapa jarum infus. Samar-samar ia mendengar pembicaraan Tsunade dengan Kakashi.

Air matanya mulai mengalir 'Tuhan ibu macam apa aku ini? Aku kehilangan anakku bahkan sebelum aku menyadari kehadirannya'.

Suara tangisnya pun tak terbendung lagi. Kini semua perhatian orang dalam ruangan tertuju padanya.

"Sakura" Kakashi menenggam tangan sakura. Dia mencoba untuk menenangkan isternya. "Sizune tolong panggil dokter,cepat"

**TBC**

Terimakasih telah membaca. Jangan lupa kolom reviewnya ya, please?

Tunggu chapter berikutnya .Saya miss shadows, sampai jumpa di chapter 2, ja...!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey semua maaf ya aku lama tidak update fanfic ini. Aku tersesat di dunia yang bernama dushi. Jadi merasa bersalah he he he he. Jujur di chapter ini alur ceritanya pernah dicuri kucing.

**Warning: AU, OOC, ( Kakashi **30 tahun, **Sakura** 25 tahun**)**

**Disclaimer: **Semua tokoh utama milik pencipta Naruto yang sebenarnya (kecuali tokoh tambahan, kerasiku sendiri) alur dan ide cerita adalah hasil kreasiku sendiri.

Uantuk semua yang telah membaca dan mereview chapter sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kashi banyak. Selamat membaca Reader-sama

Chapter 3

Ini adalah hari ketiga sakura berada di rumah sakit. Perlahan keadaannya membaik. Keadaan, bukan kedaanya yang membaik tapi hanya fisiknya saja yang mengalami kemajuan.

Sakit yang sakukra rasakan dua hari yang lalu perlahan menghilang. Sedikit perih masih terasa di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tindakan medis yang ia dapatkan adalah penyebab rasa perih itu.

Perlahan Sakura bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya. Ia duduk menghadap jendela yang terdapat di sebelah ranjangnya. Sakura menyadari jika tubuhnya masih sangat lemas. Fikirannya melayang – layang tak tentu arah. Apakah ini nyata? Apakah ini hanya sebuah mimpi buruk?

Air mata tak pernah berhenti mengalir sejak ia mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Berkali – kali sakura memejamkan mata, berharap terbangun dari mimpi terburuk yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya. Semua usahanya percuma, karena ini bukanlah mimpi.

Hanya cukup satu malam untuk menghancurkan hidupnya. Tidak pernah Sakura merasa seperti ini. Kehilangan sosok suami setia dan seorang janin mampu melemparkan Sakura ke titik terendah dalam hidupnya.

Janin yang malang, belum genap satu bulan kehadirannya tapi sudah harus pergi. Tidak memberi kesempatan kepada sang ibu untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

Perlahan pintu terbuka, menghantarkan jiwa sakura kembali ke raganya. Sepasang kembar berlari dengan cerianya mendekati sang ibu. Sakura menghapus air mata dan segera memasang senyum terhangatnya.

"Bunda . . . ." keduanya memanjat kursi di samping tempat tidur sakura. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari sang ayah, mereka duduk di samping ibunya, satu di kiri dan satunya lagi di kanan.

Sedikit berebut mereka memeluk leher sakura. Membombardir pipi Sakura dengan ciuman bertubi – tubi.

"Ugh pangeran-pangeran bunda" Sakura membalas kecupan dari kedua bocah itu.

"Kapan Bunda pulang?" salah satu dari bocah itu bertanya dengan dengan nada manjanya yang imut.

"Sampai dokter mengizinkan bunda pulang" dengan cueknya Sakura menjawab sambil mendudukan putri kecil mereka di pangkuannya.

Mandengar jawaban sang ibu yang tidak memuaskan, bibir si kembar mengerucut seketika. Kakashi dan Sakura hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat tingkah mereka. Walaupun secara fisik Sakura tertawa, namun jauh di dalam hatinya tetap menangis. Hanya demi anak-anaknya Sakura harus terlihat ceria, dan bahagia. Hanya untuk mereka.

"Aaahahh Bunda! Padahal kami ingin –" ucapan mereka terpotong oleh kehadiran orang lain ke ruangan itu. "Nyonya Hatake" terdengar suara lembut dari arah pintu.

Sesosok wanita berambut pirang sepingang menampakkan diri dari balik pintu. Kacamata dan jas putih yang dia kenakan menambah karismanya. Dengan senyum hangat tepasang di wajahnya, wanita itu melangkah masuk diikuti seorang perawat di belakangnya. Langkah demi langkah mereka berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat sakura berada.

"Selamat pagi Nyonya Hatake, bagaimana keadaan anda hari ini?" sang dokter menyapa sakura yang sedang bercengkrama dengan ketiga anaknya.

"Selamat pagi Dok, saya sudah merasa lebih baik" Sakura membalas sapaan dokter yang sedang berdiri di sampinganya.

Setelah melakukan beberapa pengecekan sang dokter pun kembali memasukan stetoskopnya ke dalam saku. "anda mengalami banyak kemajuan" sang dokter tersenyum mengetahui perkembangan Sakura.

Dua tangan mungil memegang lengan jubah panjang dokter wanita itu "Dokter kapan bunda pulang?".

"Rupanya kedua Tuan Hatake ini merindukan bunda ya" dengan senyum hangat sang dokter mengusap pipi kedua pasangan kembar Hatake di depannya "Aku rasa besok". Jawaban itu sontak membuat seisi ruangan terisi sorakan riang.

Malam ini adalah malam pertama Sakura kembali ke rumahnya. Sudah beberapa jam ia mencoba untuk tidur namun sangat sulit untuk jatuh terlelap. Suara nafas yang teratur terdengar dari seseorsng yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya.

Kembali Sakura menaikkan selimut sampai menutupi lehernya. Matanya mulai menjelajahi seluruh ruangan. Tidak ada yang berubah. Interior kamar yang bernuansa cokelat membuat ruangan ini lebih hangat.

Sebuah pintu kaca terletak di samping ruangan,memberikan kesempatan Sakura untuk melihat hujan salju yang sedang turun. Setelah beberapa saat Sakura menatap butiran salju yang turun, matanya mulai terasa berat. Perlahan sakura terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Sakura terbangun saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Perlahan sakura terduduk dan membalikan badannya ke arah pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, masuklah sesosok anak kecil berambut merah muda yang wajahnya sangat pucat.

Anak itu terus mendekat kearah Sakura yang meringkup ketakutan di atas tempat tidurnya. Sengiran kejam mengembang di wajah pucatnya. Ia berhenti tepat satu langkah dari ranjang Sakura.

"Ibu. . .ibu . . .ibu . . .apa pantas aku memanggilmu ibu" suara kecilnya diselimuti oleh nada dingin yang penuh amarah. Nafas Sakura terhenti sejenak saat mendengar anak itu memanggilnya ibu.

"Apa begitu kau membenciku ibu? Kenapa kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku" air mata Sakura mulai jatuh mendengar ucapan menyedihkan dari anak itu.

"Kenapa kau membunuhku, kenapa kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup" sakura mulai gemetar melihat tubuh anak itu meleleh menjadi darah.

Tangis Sakura tak kunjung terhenti walaupun anak itu telah hilang dan berubah menjadi darah yang menggenagi karpet bulu.

Di tengah keheningan Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dibawah selimut. Bergerak terus ke atas mengikuti bentuk kakinya. Debar jantung Sakura berambah cepat. Dengan segera Sakura membuka selimutnya.

"AAAAAAA" Sakura menjerit melihat apa yang merambat di kakinya. Seorang janin yang masih dibalut darah melatah di bawah selimutnya. Dengan reflek Sakura melempar janin itu kemudian lari keluar kamar meninggalkan janin yang tertawa penuh kemenagan.

Sakura terus berlari melewati lorong yang gelap dan mencekam. Sedikit semburat cahaya terlihat dari celah sebuah pintu besar. Dengan nafasnya yang tersendat Sakura membuka pintu itu. Dengan cepat ia tutup kembali pintu kayu itu dengan harapan apa yang dilihatnya tidak bisa ikut masuk ke sini.

Kelegaan menghampiri sakura. Sakura membalikan badannya, kali ini ia kembali terkejut. Dua orang sedang berada di atas ranjang dengan keadaan tidak mengenakan apapun.

Seorang pria berambut perak yang sangat Sakura kenal sedang berbaring untuk menerima perlakuan wanita berambut cokelat di atasnya. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat tampak sangat menikmati apa yang ia rasakan.

Sakura membeku saat melihat adegan wanita yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya melakukan breast, massage, ever ke suaminya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari pintu di belakangnya terbuka. Sakura werasakan sebuah benda menembus punggungnya. Dia menunsuk dan melihat sebuah pisau menembus perutnya.

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya, tanpa sadar ia langsung berlari keluar kamar.

Kakashi yang merasakan pergerakan tiba-tiba juga ikut terbangun. Dengan seikt kesadaran yang ia kumpulkan Kakashi melihat sakura yang tengah berlari keluar.

Kakashi mengejar sakura yang berlari walau kepalanya masih pusing karena tebangun dngan tiba-tiba. Langkahnya menjadi lebih pelan melihat sakura terduduk di depan dinding kaca. Rambut pinknya berkilau di bawah sinar bulan.

"ssstt Sakura tenang itu hanya mimpi" Kakashi mengangkat sakura untuk berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan erat Kakashi memeluk sakura yang sedang menangis. (untuk lebih dramatis bayangkan kamu melihat mereka dari belakang sakura)

(sekarang ubah sudut pandang kalian dari belakang punggung kakashi) Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Kakashi. Semakin tinggi ia mengangkat semakin sulit untuknya. Dan dengan berat hati Sakura menyerah. Dia tak mampu untuk memeluk Kakashi lagi, itu terlalu sakit untuknya.

**TBC**

Huft akhirnya selesai juga, aku harap ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Terima kasi telah membaca sampai jumpa lagi


End file.
